


I'm So Dirty Babe

by romanticizingchemicals



Series: Frerard One-Shots • romanticizingchemicals [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boners, Bottom!Frank, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gerard, Frank and gerard - Freeform, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, My Chem, Romance, Smut, Sub!Frank, Top!Gerard, Tours, hot romance, idk how else to tag this, my chemical romance - Freeform, once again I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticizingchemicals/pseuds/romanticizingchemicals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•yet another smut to fulfill your Frerard needs, you horny fuckers•</p><p>Title Inspiration: I Never Told You What I Did For A Living, by My Chemical Romance (Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge)</p><p>xoromanticizingchemicals</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Dirty Babe

Fuck Gerard. Fuck him and his voice. Fuck him and the way he sings, the way he teases me and kisses me in front of _everyone_. He does it just to piss me off.

 

Ray looks over at me and mouths "You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us in Prison", which I guess is the next song. My heart jumps, because I know how animated Gerard becomes when he sings this song. Besides the fact that he's fucking _masturbated_ on stage before and does many other things that makes people question his sanity, he always touches himself when he sings. And that turns me on. 

 

He knows that.

 

My mind flashes back to one instance where Gee called me out on my chronic boners I get on stage.

 

_"Frank! Frankie, baby, c'mere!" Gerard called from the main room of the tour bus. I sighed and stood up from my little corner to join the band on the small couches, and everyone was giggling and just looking at me like idiots. "Why are you guys giggling? What's happening?" I asked stupidly, and Mikey snorted._

 

_Gee took a sip of water and looked up at me. We had just finished another show, but no one had bothered to shower yet, so the whole bus smelled like sweat and shit. It was awful. "I know you got a boner, Frankie," he teased lightly, and everyone bursted into hysterical laughter. I blushed madly, the fluorescent lighting of the bus doing nothing to hide it._

 

_"F-Fuck you, no I didn't!" I lied, to which everyone laughed at. "I'd prefer to be the one fucking, but yes you did. We all saw it. The whole audience saw it. You were fucking moaning into my microphone. Who didn't see it?" Gee informed me, and everyone was laughing to the point of tears. I wanted to melt; to die. How dare he point me out like that?_

 

_I bit my lip and looked at Gerard, kind of hurt that he'd point it out like this. So bitterly. So casually._

 

_So... Gerard._

 

"Frankie," a voice says, far away. I snap out of my haze to thousands of fans screaming and taking pictures with their phones, and I feel myself redden. I had done it again; I had gotten lost in thought and had forgotten to play. I bite my lip and reposition my guitar, and I notice with hot embarrassment that I have yet another boner. On stage. Thinking of Gerard. What is wrong with me? "Looks like he got lost in thought... Again," Gee says into the microphone, and everyone screams again. 

 

I try to smile, but I can't. Fuck Gerard. Fuck him. 

 

"What were you thinking about, Frankie?" Gerard asks slyly, and the crowd erupts again. I bite my lip and try to decide what to do. Kiss Gee now or later? Later. Gerard walks over to me and leans into my ear, so that only I can hear him. "I know you're thinking about me, you fucker. If you want me, you can have me," he hisses, and then walks away.

 

After shouting something else at the crowd, we begin playing the song, but all I can think about it what Gerard just said. If I want him, I can have him? What? Really? 

 

During the middle of the song, I decide to give the fans something to scream about. I play over to Gerard, the riffs crashing with Ray's and creating the desired effect. I then drop my guitar so that it dangles from around my neck, and I pull Gerard in for one of those messy, passionate kisses. I swear, the audience could have blown up the Great Wall of China with those screams; everyone is going wild, snapping photos and taking videos of us. 

 

I smile into the kiss, and Gerard just draws it out. We stand there like that, kissing, everyone screaming, and then he pushes me away, continuing the song. I jump and grab my guitar again, my fingers flying over the strings to play the chorus. I look over at Gerard, whose skinny jeans do an awful job of hiding that bulge that no one seems to notice. He does his best to cover it in the front, but I'm to the side of him, so I see everything. 

 

The song ends with Gerard laying on the stage, flailing like a dying walrus, and the crowd goes wild. The performance was great, but their daily dose of "Frerard" was even better.

 

After thanking the crowd and swearing at them like a sailor, Gee exits the stage, grabbing out to touch some of the fans' hands. I do the same, as do Ray, Mikey, and Bob. Though Bob is newer, every band member is admired by the fans. 

 

We sign some things for the fans, take some photos, the usual, and then make our way out to the tour bus, where our manager tells us that we'll be heading to a hotel. He also says that we'll be in rooms by two, so Ray and Mikey pair up automatically, excited about whatever video games Ray brought, and Bob asks if he can just sleep with them. "Frank and Gerard smell awful," he complains, though I know the real reason why he doesn't want to sleep with either of us. Not only do our fans ship us, but so do the other members of he band. It's ridiculous how often they try to get us to hook up.

 

"Then I'll bunk with Frankie, if that's okay," Gerard states, glancing over at me. I smile, trying to conceal my obvious anticipation, and the manager nods. "I think that we'll just stay somewhere cheap, because our budget for this month doesn't really outline fancy hotels. We don't have that extra money," he says, and then scribbles something on a paper he has in his hand.

 

I look around the bus as it jolts forward, seeing if I had left anything lying around that I should probably put back in my bag. I walk back to the sleeping area, where all of our bunks are, and look for anything back there. I pull out my suitcase from the small space I have for storage, and I notice that there's a vibrator rolling around in there. It's not mine, because I remember putting my own in my bag, though I would never admit that to anyone in the band.

 

I hear the door slide open, and I rush to close the drawer. "Frankie?" Gerard asks, and I peep out from around the corner of the bunk. Gee is standing there, sweaty as usual. His greasy hair does not disappoint; he hasn't washed it in nearly two weeks. "You live like a fucking animal," I say, and he takes notice of me. Gee laughs quietly, and then walks over to where I am. He sits down beside me and fiddles with the zipper on my suitcase. 

 

"Y'know, you're really good at kissing. At making the fans go wild," Gerard muses, glancing sideways at me. I smirk and look at him. "You think so?" I ask mockingly, and he shoves me. "Whatever," he replies, "But you're really hot on stage. I bet you're better in bed." My throat tightens at the last part, and I make a noise that sounds like a squeak.

 

Out of nowhere, Gerard pulls me in by my tie and kisses me, his other hand pulling my own head in further into the kiss.

 

What makes me ecstatic is the fact that there are no fans around watching. That none of the guys are in here, playing truth or dare with us. It's a genuine, real kiss. Like he actually likes me. 

 

He pulls away and closes his eyes. "Mhmm. I'll see you tonight," Gerard says, and then he stands up to go. I watch him as he does, and smile inwardly. What the actual fuck had just happened?

 

I finish gathering my belongings, zip up my suitcase, and drag it out to the main room of the bus. Everyone is moving around quickly, picking up their shit from the floor and shoving stuff into corners. "I told you _not_ to touch my hair straightener! You fucker, your hair is _curly_! It's good that way! Stop stealing my shit!" Mikey screams, and Ray laughs, running out of the bathroom with his hair products. He puts a lot of effort into his hair, and only a few times had he actually straightened it. I guess he moved Mikey's straightener again.

 

Gerard comes over to me from the mirror and holds open an empty container of red face paint. "The fuck, Frankie? You cockface! You used the rest of my red paint! And for what, to do that stupid thing with the X's over your eyes? Stop touching my stuff!" he reprimands, throwing the empty container to the ground. He stomps back to the mirror, gathering up all his makeup and cosmetics he uses to keep himself looking like a fucked up vampire.

 

Bob comes into the room and looks around for his hair gel. "Frank, did you take my hair gel?" he asks loudly, and I shake my head. His hair gel is cheap, and it ruins my hair. I only use the finest, which is that stuff from Walgreens you can get for a couple bucks. "No, ask Gee," I say, and Gee turns around. "Ask me what? I don't even wash my hair in a regular basis!" he cries angrily.

 

Packing up to get out of the bus is always more effort than just sleeping in the bus. It puts everyone in a bad mood, and everyone starts yelling at everyone. Like now. "Mikey, did you take my hairbrush? You know I need it!" Ray calls from the bunks, coming into the main room and storming to the bathroom. Mikey emerges from behind the couch, trying to shove his stuff into his suitcase. He brings way too much.

 

"No, your hair is always stuck in it. That'd be nasty," he replies bitterly, and Ray throws his hands up in frustration. "Ugh! No one touch my stuff! How many times do I have to repeat myself? _Don't touch my stuff_ _!_ " I'm reminded of a group of pubescent teenage girls who have all unfortunately gotten their periods at the same time. We're acting like angry women.

 

Gerard drags a case of makeup to his suitcase and shoves it all in. We're only staying a day or two at the hotel. Why does everyone need all their stuff? I realize that I forgot my bag of different piercings, so I run to the bathroom and bump into Mikey, who somehow went to the bathroom from the main room without me noticing. "Frank, you shit!" he screams, shoving me against the sink, "Always in the way! And stop touching my glasses! I can see all of your finger prints all over them!"

 

I wince and rub my back from where I had hit the sink, and I grab the small plastic bag I put all my piercings in. I return to my suitcase, only to find the manager barking orders. "We're here, so you guys need to hurry up! We'll only be there for a night, so I don't see why you guys pack all your stuff," he screeches, and there's a constant buzz of everyone scooting past each other to get somewhere. Gerard comes out of the bunks trying to hide something under his hoodie, and he quickly slips it into his bag, zipping it up and pulling it up as he stands. 

 

After another five minutes of frantic scrambling, we exit the bus, the manager leading us through the dark towards the hotel we'll be staying in. I painfully remember the earlier days of our band, where we traveled around in a shitty van. Even though the bus is always messy and smelly, we all still love it. 

 

We check into the hotel, where our driver goes out to spend some time with his girlfriend, who happens to live nearby, and the manager returns to the tour bus, excited to have it all to himself. "Please don't get yourselves killed. Be out by noon tomorrow. I know you're all tired, but we have another show at six at night. See you tomorrow!" he tells us before he goes, and we all head to our rooms.

 

The hotel is not very well constructed; the ceiling is falling apart, the carpet is peeled up around the edges, and the stairs creak as we ascend them. Luckily, all of our rooms are in the same hallway, though a few doors down from each other. A few people who are also in the hotel move past us, but they all seem older than fifty, so no one notices us.

 

"56, 57, 58... 59. Here's our room," I count out, pushing the room key into the door marked "59". Ray, Mikey, and Bob all wave at us as we disappear into our own room, and Gerard immediately flings himself onto one of the two beds. He takes a deep breath, and so do I, the room reeking of cigarette smoke. I notice that there's a "No Smoking" sign on the door, but apparently no one listens to that.

 

Honestly, I'm just glad that I can sleep in a real bed, without the sounds of four other people snoring loudly. Five, if you count the tour manager. He sleeps on the couch in the main room. "I'm so glad we're in a hotel, with real beds and real food. Free breakfast," Gerard muses gratefully, and I plop down beside him after dropping my suitcase.

 

We rest for a few minutes, and then I take out my phone. "It's late," I say tiredly, my phone reading 9:32. Gerard shifts slightly to look at me. "Well then, we better get down to business," he whispers with a smirk, and I bite my lip, blushing madly. 

 

Gerard just continues staring at me, his eyes slightly closed. "What's wrong, Frankie?" he asks slowly, quietly, "Don't you want this? Isn't this what you've wanted for a while?" I open my mouth to say something, but Gee grabs my chin and pulls me in for a kiss. It's not sloppy and wet, like those kisses on stage. It's slow, deliberate, and planned. He knows what he's doing, and it shows. He licks my lips diligently, and I part them for him, an invitation in which he gladly accepts.

 

He runs his tongue along my own, causing me to moan and shudder. He _really_ knows what he's doing. After exploring my mouth, he draws his tongue back in, biting my bottom lip roughly. It hurts, but I don't cry out too loudly. Instead, it comes out as a whimper. A needy whimper. I'm absolutely pathetic. Gee lets go and moves to my ear, nibbling it as he whispers, "You want it, and you know you do." 

 

I quickly nod, and he pulls away, sliding off of the bed. He walks around so that he can easily maneuver me into whatever position he wants. Expecting him to pin me down, I'm surprised when he jerks me to my feet. "What... What are you–" I start slowly, but Gerard cuts me off my crashing his lips into mine. Somewhere in his taste, I sense coffee. Coffee and cigarettes. 

 

He pulls back and leans against the wall. I stand there like an idiot, really, watching with wide eyes as he undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants, pulling down the zipper as well. Gee quickly pulls off his pants, followed by his boxers, and tosses them aside. They hit the floor without a sound, but my full attention is directed to Gerard's length.

 

My first thought is, _How the fuck is that supposed to fit in my ass?_ My second thought revolves around how I'm even supposed to work with this, because he's fucking huge and I'm... Well... Less huge. 

 

Gerard grabs his length by its base, moaning at the contact. "God, I haven't done this in _months_ ," he manages to slur, jacking himself off until he has an erection. I marvel at the swollen mass of skin, still contemplating how I'm actually going to manage to work with something so huge compared to me. 

 

Gee lets go and steps towards me, but my mind is still far away. He grips me by the hair, pulls my in for a quick but sloppy kiss, and then shoves me to my knees. "Suck, you dirty little desperate whore," he demands, and my heart skips a beat. How the fuck am I supposed to fit that in my mouth?

 

"I said to suck, bitch," Gerard hisses irritably, tangling his hand in my hair and pulling me towards his length. I hesitantly grab his hips, uncertain of why we're doing this or who I even am. Fuck, I don't even know _where_ I am. Gee's hand in my hair, I move one of my own hands to the base of his length, placing my mouth around its lid. Gerard moans again, his grip tightening suddenly, and I begin sucking like my life depends on it.

 

Though I can't take in much of him without gagging, he still likes it, bucking out occasionally and causing me to whimper around him. What I can't take in, I jack off with my other hand, hopefully giving Gee the full experience. His legs shake slightly, and I try my best to steady myself, but I'm shaking, too.

 

"G-God, Frank, suck!" he cries, throwing his head back. Pre-cum drips down my throat, and I try to swallow it. That'd probably be offensive to Gerard if I didn't, so I pull Gerard out of my mouth and lick my lips slowly, looking up at him. He's a panting mess, his greasy black hair glistening with sweat. "Fuck," Gee says softly, drawing a shaky breath, "If I had known you were this good, I would've let you into my pants sooner." 

 

I smile slightly and then stand up, only to have Gee push me onto the bed. Everything happens too quickly; one moments my clothes are on, and the next moment, I'm completely naked. "So gorgeous, Frankie. Fucking beautiful," Gerard hisses into my ear, kissing me, "Let's see how pretty you'll be with this huge cock shoved in your tight ass." I whimper with need, closing my eyes.

 

Gerard moves me so that I'm against the wall, though still sitting on the bed. The beds don't have headboards, but they are incredibly squeaky. "Open your eyes, baby," he cooes, and I do, "I want you to watch me fuck you. You'll be so pretty when I'm done with you." He crawls between my legs.

 

"Open your mouth, little slut," he instructs, "And suck my fingers."

 

I look at him skeptically, but don't move. "I... I have some lube in my bag..." I admit, embarrassed, not really liking to outline my masturbation habits. Gee raises his eyebrows, almost angrily, and spits, "Did I ask for lube? If I wanted store-bought lube, I'd go out and buy a bottle, dammit. I said to open your goddamn mouth, you cocky little ass." I bite my lip out of hesitation, and then decide to open my mouth. If he wants it, I'll do it. 

 

After running his finger over my bottom lip quickly, he slips a few fingers into my mouth. "I thought I said to suck," he repeats, and I close my mouth, sucking on his fingers. Quite honestly, I feel like a toddler with awful oral habits. I don't know where Gerard's hands have been, and the idea of all these germs transferring into my mouth is nauseating. Then again, I had just sucked his dick for five minutes, so who am I to talk?

 

Gee pulls his fingers back and coaxes my legs apart. I'm thankful for my flexibility, because even though the position is very awkward and painful, I can tolerate it for the time being. "Gotta prep you. You're tight, I take it," he muses, and I nod. Gerard leans down to my hole and presses his tongue against it, and I moan loudly. It feels really good, but it feels weird, too. I don't have a habit of licking my ass, so the closest thing to this is wiping it. 

 

Gee giggles slightly at my state, and then slips a finger in. I bite my lip and grip the sheets, trying not to thrust out. He lets his finger slide in and out, exploring, almost, and then inserts another one, stretching them out and causing basic hell for my butt. I cry out softly through gritted teeth, but I don't protest when he enters another finger. "So fuckin' tight. We'll fix that, won't we?" Gerard whispers, "You'll feel this one for days. Maybe then you won't get a boner every time I open my mouth. Or maybe you will..."

 

I try to block out his dirty dialogue, because it's taking all my willpower to not just cum. My erection is already begging for some sort of attention, leaking pre-cum. "Nnn" is the kind of sound I make when Gee removed all his fingers, licking them and closing his eyes. He's fucking weird, but that's okay. He then leans down to my boner, which is twitching in anticipation, and drags his tongue up the side of it, causing me to shriek desperately. 

 

He pulls back and turns me into my stomach, he on his knees and I in... A very weird position. Gee pulls up my legs slightly, lining himself up. "You want this, Frank?" he asks quietly, and I whimper in reply. He doesn't even move. "Then beg for it like the little fucking slut you are. All those boners, all those make-out sessions on stage, all those times you masturbated and called out my name when you came... Put all of that into begging for me. You want this sex, don't you? You want me to fuck you, don't you, whore?" 

 

I moan slightly, crying out dryly. "Gee, G-Gerard, ple-ease! Fuck me, dammit! F-Fuck me!" I plead, grabbing on to the sides of the mattress. Gerard still doesn't move. "I know that you can do better than that. You want this cock up your little whore ass, don't you?" he teases, and I whimper desperately. "Geraaard," I whine shrilly, "Yes, yes, I do. I want it more than anything... I'll do anything, just, just–FUCK!" I scream the last part, because Gerard shoves himself into me without notice. 

 

He pulls out slowly, and I don't have any time to recover before he slams in further, sending pain through my body. I cry out in pain, tears slipping involuntarily from my eyes. I swear, it's like no pain that I've ever felt before. Imagine someone shoving a bolder into your mouth, or trying to fit an Oreo into your ear. I don't know how to describe it, other than it hurts like hell. 

 

"Fuck, Gerard," I whimper, "Fuck, shit, g-go!" I want the pain to subside. I want it to go away. I'm already sore all over, trembling, sweating, crying. Gee shoves in again, thrusting harder and faster. After the initial pain fades away, the long-awaited pleasure fills me with an appealing warmth. My quiet repetition of "uh, uh, uh" fills the room, as well as the squeaks of the old mattress and Gerard's panting breaths. We're both breathing roughly, unevenly, and with a sudden urgency, Gee thrusts the quickest and hardest he has, and he hits what I believe to be my prostate.

 

At this, I scream at the top of my lungs, the pleasure too much to bear. I feel myself spiraling towards my orgasm, and Gee is approaching his own as well, because he's thrusting in and out at an ungodly rate, moaning and groaning and panting dryly. "Gerard! Oh God, GERARD!" I cry out, sobbing dryly and moaning loudly, and Gerard pulls out the moment I begin to cum. He gets there in time, jacking me off while I ride out my orgasm with a few bucks and a steady stream of cum, which he does his best to gather into his mouth. 

 

I busy myself by rubbing the cap of Gee's length, and he eventually cums with a drawn out moan. He cums all over us, into my hair, onto my stomach, onto the bed... It's a mess. We both finish riding out our orgasms, and I'm just honestly sore on top of becoming slightly asthmatic.

 

"Y-You taste so fucking good, Frankie," Gerard says between breaths, "You were s-so... So good." I laugh breathlessly, breathing heavily and shakily.

 

We lay there together, and as our breathing slows, Gerard sits up.

 

"Would you, by any chance, want to have another round in the shower?" he asks curiously, smirking, because he already knows the answer. Even though I hurt like hell and I'll definitely be feeling sore in the morning, I can't refuse such an offer from someone I couldn't control myself when I'm around. 

 

"Fuck yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting some great input on these, so I'll keep making them unto you guys get tired of my same old smutty style. I do use a lot of repetition, because that's just how I see sex, really.
> 
> This one is really kinda kinky, okay? I did my best at the whole "sexy talk" thing, but my idea of sexy talk is like this:
> 
> Random Dude: Wanna have some wicked sex? *winky face*
> 
> Me: Uh uh uh potato lingerie.
> 
> Yep, I have no idea how the fuck this works. Excuse my lack of experience. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks guys! Leave comments, kudos, and subscribe! Hugs!
> 
> xoromanticizingchemicals


End file.
